Ghana
Ghana Lara Croft visits Ghana in Tomb Raider Legend, this level takes place right after Japan. Story After being advised by Allister that there may be one of the sword pieces in Ghana, Lara arrives there with her off-road Ducati. Lara swan dives off the cliff, reaching a small portion of earth with a puzzle she must solve to open the waterfall, showing the temple that was hidden behind it. As she makes her way through the temple, she fights hordes of Rutland's mercs, solve puzzles of huge scale and avoid traps, rolling boulders and falling rocks. In the outside area of the temple, Lara loses contact with Zip and Allister. Reaching the last room of the level, she meets Rutland again. As they talk, Rutland tells Lara that the sword piece that was located in Ghana is the Ghalali Key, but it's not there anymore, and that Amanda thinks that Lara's father found the key. As expected, Lara and Rutland fight. Rutland, defeated and without his sword piece, is interrogated by Lara. She finds out that the sword isn't broke, it was designed to separate and reatach, and the Ghalali Key does that. Rutlands says that Amanda is at Lara's mansion, and that she better have a good insurance. Leaving the temple, as she rushes with her Ducati, Lara regains contact with her team. Allister tells here where the next piece is, and she heads to Kazakhstan. Levels *Ghana - Pursuing James Rutland The Puzzles 'The Waterfall Puzzle ' This is a rather simple puzzle, Lara just needs to jump to the rope and use the grapple to push the wall, after that, the waterfall opens, showing the huge outside area of the temple with platforms, poles, ledges and a big statue in the shape of a snake. 'The Water Wheels Puzzle ' This puzzle has another puzzle inside, in this one, Lara must got two wheels running so the traps are activated and she can proceed. To get the first wheel running, Lara must climb on the platform with the machine gun, jump to the rope and knock the pillar. Use the wheel to reach the other platform and go to the second wheel, this one needs water to run and this is when the second puzzle takes place. 'The Statue Puzzle ' Lara uses the poles attached to the second wheel to reach the ladder that goes to the second floor of the temple, where the puzzle is located. Lara must make her way to the statue placed right above her using the big blocks hanging by ropes. Reaching the statue, she needs to step on the pressure plate to drop the big box blocking her way, go to the platform in the side of the statue, put the box on the pressure plate, go back to the first plate, step on it again and quickly jump to the statue platform and use the grapple in the statue. This will open the gate, allowing the water to pass to the first room and make a small waterfall that will get the second will running again and activating the traps. Featured Images Category:Locations